What She Didn't Have
by LolaCherryColaGirl
Summary: It was Helena Sutherland’s 18th birthday and she thought she had everything she wanted, until she saw him. Because what girl would not want Sirius Black? Rating’s for a reason everybody.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**A/N: **Delayed birthday fic for my darling Yazzi a.k.a. Caramelboost! I lurve you! By the way superthanks to Shonagh a. k. a. Shnee for betay'ing this little fic!

**Warning:** Why smut of course.

**Summary: **It was Helena Sutherland's 18th birthday and she thought she had everything she wanted, until she saw _him. _Because what girl would not want Sirius Black? Rating's for a reason everybody.

**What She Didn't Have**

"I swear Lena you are the hardest person _ever_ to buy a present to. You have everything you want!" Melody Melfair, Helena Sutherland's best friend, loudly exclaimed as she grabbed the two drinks Rosmerta was pushing towards her across the wooden counter of The Three Broomsticks.

Helena took a sip of her Wicked Witch and admired the ruby red color of the drink before answering: "Sorry Mel-Mel, not my fault. Besides you thought of the greatest birthday present!" Helena pursed her lips and gave her friend a grateful kiss on the cheek before taking a large sip of her drink.

"Oh yes a paid of evening of dancing and drinks, I'm such a genius." Melody rolled her amber eyes and tasted Helena's Wicked Witch, but had to cough as soon as she'd swallowed. "How can you drink this stuff?" she asked drowning the taste by taking a sip of her own drink, a blue Vain Veela.

"Just do," Helena stated simply, as she downed the tall glass her drink was served in, before pulling Melody towards the dance floor in the back of the pub that was only there in the weekend evenings.

Many eyes followed the slim girl when she made her way across the room, Melody in tow. They admired the shiny black hair that fell all the way to the small of her back, matching the dark almost black color of her eyes. Her black jeans hugged her hips, and the green silk of her top complimented the fairness of her skin.

Once out on the dance floor she raised her arms above her head and moved her body to the slow rhythms of the big hit 'Love Potion' by Enchanting Elves. Helena loved to dance and when she felt Melody's arms around her waist she closed her eyes and continued until the song faded out and a faster one began. When she nearly bumped into another girl on the dance floor Helena opened her eyes and apologized: "I'm so sorry, are you alright?"

"Yeah, you don't have to worry," the young red hair said, before returning her piercing green eyes to her boyfriend, who had unruly black hair and wore black-rimmed spectacles. Helena followed the dancing couple for a while with her eyes until they fell on a beautiful guy lingering in the crowd. He was a classic beauty with long black hair, grey eyes and a strong build.

"Mel!" Helena yelled to be heard over the music, but her friend still didn't hear her. "Mel-Mel!" she tried again and this time brown hair flew as Melody turned her head away from a guy she was talking to, to look who was calling for her. "Yes my dear?" she answered.

"Remember how you said that I have everything I want?" Melody couldn't hear the question so she walked closer to Helena who repeated what she'd said.

"Sure, and it's still true, why do you ask?" Melody asked.

"There's something I want, that I don't have," Helena smirked and Melody curiously looked around before raising an eyebrow questioningly at Helena who pointed at the guy and said simply: "Him."

"Yum, who wouldn't want him?" Melody asking bluntly and Helena playfully hit her arm while trying to catch the stranger's eye through the dark, smoky room.

"Uh oh," Melody said, causing Helena to look back at her friend with a quizzical face. "Don't you recognize him from school?"

"We went to school with him? Impossible, I'd have noticed him, and what's he doing here during the summer holiday?" said Helena hurriedly, while trying to get a closer look at the supposed schoolmate.

"Probably the same as us; celebrating that school's out. Only for us it's forever and he has to go back next year," She paused to savor the fact that school was finally over. "But you could get burned dear," Melody warned with a little smile, she knew that information would only make Helena want the guy more, after all she was a Slytherin.

"Why would I get burned?" Fascinatingly enough Helena didn't sound sorry or annoyed, but interested.

"That little piece of eye-candy you've got your eyes on is from The Most Ancient And Noble House Of Black. Also known as Sirius Black. He's in the class below ours; he's a 7th year Gryffindor now," Melody explained, becoming amused, and she couldn't hold a giggle back when Helena's eyes widened and a smirk crept onto her face.

"Really? The guy who left The House Of Black … So I could get very burned," Helena thoughtfully bit her nail as Melody nodded. "I'm going to go ask him to dance." And with those words Helena left a stunned Melody.

Her thoughts merely danced over the idea of hesitating before she placed a hand on his shoulder and asked: "Wanna dance?" her voice low, and her eyes shining.

Sirius turned around when he felt the heat from a hand placed on his shoulder and a low voice asked him to dance. Who he saw when he turned around immediately pleased him; it was the sexy, beautiful Slytherin girl he'd had his eye on during her last year at Hogwarts.

"Sure," he smirked, before grabbing her hand and leading her to the center of the dance floor. His hands left hers for only a second before they traveled up her arms, but her palms were tinkling pleasantly after his touch and she stepped a little closer to him to better enjoy the feeling of his fingertips that he slowly dragged up and down her arms. Helena hooked a finger through the belt straps on Sirius' dark jeans and pulled him closer so when she moved her hips in circular motions, his followed.

"I'm Sirius," he introduced himself, a little short of breath because of her straightforward way and their close proximity.

"I'm not," Helena smirked, receiving a lopsided grin in response to her joke before she said: "I'm Helena." She nestled her head in the crook of his neck almost becoming dizzy with his scent.

Sirius moved his hands to the small of her back, keeping them still there to see her reaction. When she didn't seem to mind he locked his fingers and kept his hands there, shivering as he felt her press a tiny kiss on his neck. Helena felt safety in his embrace and she let her back bend backwards as far as it could, her long, black hair sweeping across the floor before she was at her full height again, looking up into Sirius' grey eyes. He looked down on her and had to swallow hard, her silk top revealed a fair bit of cleavage. He was going crazy with want for her as she slid her hands into his back pockets and continued to dance.

Sirius kissed her forehead because it was the closest place he could reach, and when she hid her head near his neck again he could feel her smile. Soon Helena placed her mouth on Sirius' neck, sucking and nipping at the skin until she was certain she'd left a mark. His hands dropped lower and gave her a squeeze; he was matching her move for move.

Helena leaned her head back and laughed. "Kiss me," she softly demanded.

Sirius felt as if this was the moment he'd been waiting for ever since she asked him to dance, but he still played hard to get. "Why?" He inquired while tilting his head to the side.

He hadn't expected her to answer, but she did. "It's my birthday, don't I deserve a birthday kiss?" she teased, feigning innocence.

Sirius didn't have to answer when he bent forward and captured her lips with his, letting his tongue explore her mouth as their bodies still swayed to the music. Helena felt magic, but not the kind she was taught at school, no this was different and it left her breathless and shivering.

"Let's go," they said simultaneously and Helena grinned wickedly as she led Sirius outside on the dark main street of Hogsmeade.

"My place or yours?" Helena boldly asked when Sirius was trying, with much success, to kiss her breathless by placing kisses all over her neck and collarbone.

"Yours," he whispered thinking of his room at the Potters. She wrapped her arms tight around him and they Appararated to a tall building in the outside of London. Helena pulled out a tiny bag of her pocket and then her wand of out of her right boot. When she'd made sure that no muggles were around she whispered a spell and the bag was restored to its rightful size from where she got her keys.

Sirius cupped her bum and gave it another squeeze so Helena dropped the keys when she pushed the door open "You devil," she grinned and led him up to her apartment, where it took her a while to get the door unlocked since Sirius pressed her up against it and kissed his way down to her breasts.

When they were inside a narrow hallway Helena dropped her keys and bag on the floor while Sirius lifted her up so Helena could wrap her legs around his waist. He didn't mind the heel of her boots digging into his back when she fisted his black hair and continued to violently kiss him, biting his lip and tightening her grip on his hair. She wanted him so bad and he wanted her no less than that.

Sirius made his way through the narrow hallway and into a large living room that he completely ignored since he saw a door pushed open leading into a bedroom, when he was almost there Helena whispered: "Not in there, that's Mel's room, mine's to the right." Sirius immediately turned to the right.

Her room was kept in silver and green colors, Sirius observed, before he put Helena down on her bed and let his eyes wander from the top of her head to the heel of her boot.

"Are you mentally undressing me Mr. Black?" she asked, completely at ease with his steady gaze on her.

He cringed at the use of his last name; so she knew he was a Black. "Just admiring you, I mentally undressed you earlier this evening," he replied cheekily, making her laugh and blow him a kiss. He sat down on the corner of her bed and pulled off both her boots, but gasped when a tattoo was revealed to him. A snake with its tail twisting all the way around her ankle.

"Do you like it?" Helena asked as she moved her foot up and down. She saw the glint of mischief in Sirius' eyes before he, instead of answering, dipped his head and let his tongue run along the entire tattoo. She whimpered in appreciation.

He was trailing the tattoo with brief kisses now as his hands slid up her calves, then thighs until they finally reached the zipper of her jeans that were slowly pulled down. He sat up and watched her rid herself of the jeans quickly while he did the same, throwing the clothes carelessly on the floor.

Her underwear left little to his imagination and Sirius was happy he wasn't wearing his jeans anymore; they would've been too tight by now.

"You're staring again Mr. Black?" Helena couldn't hide the amusement in her voice while Sirius nodded.

"How can I not? You're beautiful."

She sat up to make her way across the bed to Sirius and let her tongue caress the soft spot behind his ear before she whispered: "Like you." and pulled him down on top of her on the bed.

Helena vaguely noticed the ripping sound her silk top made when Sirius tore it off her, but as soon as his mouth was slowly nearing her erect nipples she really didn't care. Sirius hand was cupping Helena's right breast, softly tickling, while he was torturing her left one by constantly nearing the awaiting nipple, but then ignoring it.

"Stop teasing," Helena managed to get out between her erratic breaths and he chuckled against her breast before finally taking the nipple into his mouth while the other was gently fondled by his talented fingers.

"Oh … god," she managed to get out when Sirius' _very _talented hand slipped from her breast to between her legs. Her breathing got louder and louder and not until hard shivers were quaking through her body beneath him did Sirius stop.

"Happy birthday," he smirked, but Helena couldn't find the air to answer so she simply smiled. Without a word she let her hand travel up Sirius' thigh, higher and higher, until he, with help from unknown resources, found the will to stop her caressing hand and said: "No, no, tonight's about you." He sat up to pull his shirt over his head and also removed his boxers and added the clothing to the pile already forming on the floor.

Helena licked her lips as she watched him when he stretched out on her bed in all his glory: "Mhmm, I think you spoil me." She removed her remaining underwear and climbed over Sirius so she could lower herself onto him. His eyes widened in pleasure and he muttered unintelligible words until those were drowned by both his and hers whimpers of pleasure. She was warm and moist and Sirius almost wished he could stay inside her until morning came, but another part of him caused him to rush his movements eager to release the pressure that was only building and building…

Finally as Helena leaned forward and placed tiny, wet kisses all over his neck did he spill into her and bring her with him far over the edge.

0o0

The sun burning through her window and a hand tickling her bare stomach was what woke up Helena the next morning. Rubbing her eyes and unable to stop smiling she turned over and looked right into a pair of teasing, grey eyes "Mm-morning," she mumbled before she hid her face under her blanket.

Sirius chuckled: "Good morning beautiful, did you sleep well?" He only heard her mutter something that could mean anything from 'Yes' to 'I want a giraffe for my next birthday' under the blanket. "What are you doing under there?" he asked, still chuckling.

"I haven't brushed my teeth," she said as she peaked over the green blanket.

"Neither have I, I still want to kiss you though." Sirius leaned forward and even though Helena tried to move away from him he was too fast and once his tongue was gently dancing along hers she didn't care anymore.

They were interrupted by a loud crash and a yelled "Damn it all!" from the kitchen. Helena laughed. "Mel's home," she explained to Sirius before she got out of bed and walked, deliberately slow, over to her closet to find a bathrobe.

Once she was wearing it she walked into the kitchen to find Melody down on her hands and knees trying to sweep up the coffee she'd spilt. "Good morning, want some coffee?" She asked Helena.

"Sure," Helena answered, while trying not to laugh at her friend.

"Well too bad, because I just spilt it all," Melody sat down, crossed her arms and pouted.

Now Helena couldn't help but laugh at her, "Darling you're a witch just use your wand."

"Oh … you're right," Melody did just that. "So someone had fun last night, huh?"

Helena blushed while getting two cups out of the cabinet, "I have no idea what you're talking about." She screamed when she felt two arms lock around her waist and Sirius suddenly was standing behind her.

"Right, no idea," Melody said with a smug smile, before she offered making Sirius a cup of coffee which he gladly accepted. "So you're not even gonna thank me for setting you two up?" she continued.

Sirius winked at her, Helena gasped, "You … you set us up?"

"Of course, did you really think a genius like me would settle for getting you drinks for your birthday? I had to get you the one thing you didn't have," Melody smiled proudly and Sirius grinned while he nuzzled Helena's messy hair.

She turned around in his arms and looked up at him "You really are a devil," she grinned before she stood on her toes and kissed him.

**A/N: **The end. Hope you like it my dear Yazzi! And that everyone will please review!

**X X X** **LolaCherryColaGirl**


End file.
